The Potion Set
by Feli-chan and Meep
Summary: Roy has been working late nights and Ed has been home alone, bored without his alchemy. But when Roy buys Ed a present to cure his boredom...Chaos ensues... Post-Promised Day AU. RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

**Feli-chan: Yaayyy! It's the first chapter! (and it's finally up!)**

**Meep: Yeah! So, this is a roleplay that me and Feli-chan did together in which she is Roy and I am Ed. Soooo, even though it's all in third-person, everytime Ed does stuff, I wrote it. And of course, everytime Roy does his bastardy thing...She wrote it. XD**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Roy sighed as he walked home from Headquarters in the dawn of a new day; carrying a large, brightly wrapped box intended for his lover. As he glanced at his pocketwatch, he sighed again and picked up the pace; at this rate, he would only be able to give Ed the present, grab a quick piece of toast, and head back to Headquarters. Being a Fuhrer elect was not an easy job, and he had had to work late nights. Some days, like today, he barely got home at all.<p>

As he walked up the driveway to his house, Roy struggled to balance the large box in his arms as he tried to find his keys. After almost dropping the fragile, heavy, present, he managed to get out his keys. However, just as he put the key to the slot, the door opened and he was greeted by his tired, but happy blonde.

"I thought I told you not to wait up," Roy shook his head as he carefully set the gift down and pecked Ed on the cheek.

"Eh, 's alright, I had some reading to catch up on anyways." He yawned and gestured vaguely in the direction of the living room coffee table on which several books laid in a neat stack. "And what was that?" He demanded in belated reference to the peck. "Kiss me for real, Roy." Then, stretching up on his tiptoes, Edward lazily draped his arms around Roy's neck and closed his eyes; somehow managing to look both content and insistent while he waited for the man to comply.

Roy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Ed's waist, lightly brushing his nose against Ed's.

"So demanding," he muttered in a light tone. He then proceeded to cover Ed's lips with his own; slowly tracing the younger's lower lip with his tongue. As he did so, he raised one hand to be tangled in his loose blond hair while his other hand lowered to Ed's ass.

Ed let out an excited little noise at this and arched up into Roy, eagerly meeting the man's tongue with his own and sliding his hands upward into his silky black hair. Strong arms cinched tighter around his waist in response and the distinct musky scent of Roy under his crisp military uniform pervaded Edward's senses. He felt himself smile a bit against Roy's mouth then, realizing just how much he'd missed this. He sharply pulled back just the barest inch away a moment later to catch his breath before diving back in. He pressed three slow, yet separate kisses on his lover's lips, hearing his own breathy, "Roy…" melt together with the older man's husky murmur of approval. Somewhere in the midst of all this, Ed's right leg inched off the ground to try to wrap around Roy's waist.

As Roy fought against the urge to push his blonde against the wall and take him there, he faintly heard the grandfather clock in the living room chime. Roy pulled back from Ed mournfully. He slowly took the hand that had been groping Ed and moved it to his leg, gently removing it from his person.

"We can't do this now, Ed. I'm sorry but I don't have much time; Hawkeye'll shoot my ass if I'm not back soon," Roy explained softly, hugging Ed tightly. Seeing disappointment in Ed's eyes was nothing new as of late, but it still gave Roy a sharp pang of guilt when he saw it.

"Listen, I got you something to occupy yourself with for a bit…I think you'll like it."

"But you know what I'd _really_ like," Ed began, delicately tracing coquettish little circles on Roy's chest with his fingertips, "is for _you_ to stay home and occupy myself for a bit." He glanced up to see how he was doing and was met with Roy's amused but somewhat reproachful gaze. "Fine, fine," he resigned and took a step over to the kitchen table where the gift had carefully been set down. He picked it up in both hands and, against his better judgment, shook it lightly in the air next to his left ear. It sounded like it was made up of many fragile, differently shaped pieces- glass maybe? Metal?- so he quickly brought it back down in front of him to stare intently at it, as though trying to bore a hole through the vivid blue wrapping paper.

Roy shook his head at the teen's childish antics.

"You can _open_ it, you know." Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders, leaning around to kiss his cheek before moving over to the toaster. "It won't attack you, I promise."

Ed spared a second to glance up from the box and shoot him a look of mock displeasure before returning his attention to the situation at hand. He gingerly slid his index finger beneath the neat fold of blue at the edge of the package before abruptly tearing the paper off in strips that gently fluttered to the floor around his feet. "Chemistry Lab Set" the bright yellow banner on the front of the ridiculously garish box proclaimed. (Now that he noticed, it was on _every_ side of the box, just in case he had missed it the first three times) The photograph on the front, amidst colorful fonts and illustrations promising what the set contained, depicted two boys of about ten or eleven surrounded by many different sized flasks and beakers each filled with a different colored liquid. Ed smiled. It did look kinda cheesy, but he supposed it was the closest he was ever going to get to alchemy delivered to him in a box. And far be it for him to turn down the opportunity to experiment. He looked up again to see Roy silently considering him, watching for his reaction.

"Thanks, Roy," he grinned, reaching up on his toes to place a lighthearted kiss at the corner of the man's mouth. "Made in Xing -you shouldn't have."

Hugging Ed again, he replied,

"I figured you might want to try something new." Roy pressed a kiss to Ed's forehead and then buried his nose in Ed's hair. After a moment, he turned his head and rested his cheek against the top of Ed's head. "I feel horrible leaving you here alone, you should go out to eat with Alphonse or something later. Get out of the house for a bit…It can't be healthy for someone, especially someone like you, to stay inside all day."

Before Ed could respond, they both began to sniff the air. Roy's eyes widened and he quickly pulled back from Ed, as the scent of burning toast filled the small kitchen, and tried to save the toast.

Ed was unable to keep himself from chuckling softly into his hand as he watched Roy rush past him to the toaster to pluck out the blackened slices of bread. Ed sidled up next to Roy, leaning on the granite countertop as the older tossed the toast onto a plate as if trying to gauge whether or not it could be salvaged.  
>"Don't worry about me," Ed assured, absently poking at the toast with a tentative finger and grimacing when it crumbled under his touch. "I'll find something to do. 'Sides, Al went to Xing with May last week, remember?"<br>Roy eyes widened at his forgetfulness and put a hand over his eyes as his head turned up toward the ceiling.

"I was there, seeing him off, wasn't I?" Though he was unable to see Ed nod, he knew the answer was yes. "Sorry, the days are all blurring together for me." _'Probably because I've hardly gotten any sleep, a week seems like a long day…'_ Roy thought to himself.

Taking his hand off of his face, he turned to face Ed's worried gaze. Shaking his head Roy sighed, "I'm fine, Ed," as he grabbed an apple from the nearby fruit bowl and went back to the front door, Ed trailing behind him.

Ed hung back in the open door, albeit awkwardly, and watched Roy's retreating form make its way down the walkway and to the street.

"'Bye," he whispered hoarsely, his hand lifting in a halfhearted wave. He watched a moment longer as Roy walked away from him toward Headquarters without so much as a backward glance. A gusty sigh parted Edward's lips and he reluctantly closed his eyes and closed the door, trying to force feelings of abandonment from his mind. Turning around now, Ed slowly made his way out of the entryway and into the living room, anxiously tugging on his fingers as he did so.

His eyes traveled around the room- across the floor, up the walls, and finally settling on the opposite wall- as if he was just now seeing it for the first time; the house felt too damn big with just him in it.  
>Not that this was anything new, though: this being left alone most days. It had started a few months ago and had only gotten progressively worse as Roy left early and stayed late at the office in hopes of getting that one crucial promotion. But today, the stopping in just long enough to leave again, the gift that-although nice- seemed more like a peace offering for never being around than anything else… Ed couldn't help but feel a little neglected. He paced around the room for a minute longer before flopping down resignedly on the couch. When was the last time they'd fucked, anyway? He sighed again, half-wistful and half amused at the sequence of his thoughts. <em>Too<em> long, he decided, yawning and absently tucking his legs beneath him. When was the last time he'd _slept_ would be a more relevant question, much as he hated to admit it. He glanced up at the clock over the mantel- 7:30 in the morning, but he'd been up waiting for Roy since late the night before on the off chance that he'd come home "early". Suddenly feeling very tired, Ed slowly lowered himself into a supine position on the couch, placing his hands comfortably on top of his stomach.

_I'll just take a quick nap, then get up and do something._ He told himself, feeling a little weird at going to bed at this hour. He yawned hugely and, turning his head slightly into the armrest, fell almost instantly into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meep: And we're back with chapter two! Honestly, we've had this done forever and are well into our second RP...We're just a tad lazy... I realize that there's no real plot or cliffhanger to make you guys want to keep reading, but just give us a few more chapters and I promise it'll pick up (contain copious amounts of teh smexings).**

**Feli-chan: Next chapter will have a cliffhanger, and the chapter after that...ehe ^w^**

* * *

><p>Roy sat at his desk rubbing his eyes tiredly as he reached for his sixth cup of coffee since he had walked back into the office four hours ago. He numbly went back to reading yet another document that needed to be signed, the last one of his current pile. However, he saw his lover's messy scrawl instead of the neatly typed request for more troops to help rebuild Ishval. Shaking his head and blinking several times, he began to reread the document.<p>

When a knock came a few minutes later, he jumped a little with shock, the coffee making him jittery. He cursed a little as he spilled said coffee down his front.

"Come in," he grumbled as he grabbed some spare napkins from his desk drawer and began to carefully dab at his uniform.

Colonel Hawkeye walked into the room, saluting with one hand and holding another stack of papers, smaller than the previous load, in the other. "I know there's more papers than that out there, Riza," he muttered as he threw away the napkins and she placed the papers on his desk.

"Yes, sir, but we can take some of them for yo-"

"I once would have loved to take advantage of you all, but what if word were to get out now that I had my subordinates forging my signature so I would have less work?"

Riza sighed deeply,

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Roy raised an eyebrow,

"Of course."

"I've never had to say this to you before, sir, but...You need to get laid." Roy's jaw dropped, both at what she said and at the exasperation in her voice.

"Now...I do-"

"Evidently not enough." The sharp tone she took with him caused him to frown. "Sir," She slammed her hand down onto the desk. "I hate to ask this, but exactly _when_ was the last time you spent a full night with Edward?"

"This last weekend." Seeing as how it was Wednesday, it didn't seem too long...

"When was the last time you spent a full night with Edward, not just sleeping beside him?"

Roy gained a puzzled expression as he tried to think back on it; it had to have been at least two months...He looked up at Hawkeye to see her shaking her head, "Alphonse worries about his brother, and he told me just before he left last week. Please sir, let us take some of the work. We worry about the both of you. I'd even allow Ed to come in and give you a 'distraction' like he used to!" Roy shook his head, regret saturating his voice,

"I hate doing this to him, but he knows-" Riza interrupted him by turning on her heel and heading for the door, before she left she spoke again,

"It's 12 o'clock sir. You should probably call Ed soon. I'll be back later with more work."

Roy sighed deeply and picked up the phone and began dialing home.

The sharp trill of the phone in the kitchen slowly dragged Edward from his deep, dreamless sleep and into waking. He slowly sat up from his position on the couch, artlessly rubbing the sleep from his eyes and moaning softly until he realized he was doing it. Another piercing ring from the next room told him the reason he'd been woken. His brows knit together in annoyance,

_Who the hell would call here in the middle of the day?_ He briefly wondered if it might be Al but quickly dismissed the thought as his brother tended to call much later in the day, if at all. Shit, he felt weird, though. Almost _tight_ somehow- no, that wasn't it. He tried to force his foggy brain to work, wishing the phone in the background would shut the hell up. Like there was pressure…His breath left him in a soft grunt when, swinging his legs over the edge of the couch, he realized the culprit.  
>"Fuck," he muttered, dipping his head to eye the erection that tented his baggy navy sweatpants like it was reaching up to him. He scowled; it seemed like this was happening more and more lately. Even still, Ed found himself drawn to touch it. He hesitated for a moment just before he could when he heard the phone sound in the background again. How many times was that now? Six? It wouldn't ring again. He sighed and awkwardly got to his feet, finally resigning himself to the idea of waking up. Trying not to trip over himself, he stumbled into the kitchen and snatched the phone off of the receiver before the answering machine could pick up. Not even bothering to try to mask the groggy annoyance in his tone, he answered,<br>"H'llo?"  
>"Ed?" A pause. "Are you okay?"<br>"Roy," he responded, feeling his voice instantly soften. "Yeah, I'm okay, I was just sleeping, is all." He pulled up a chair from the kitchen table and gingerly sat down. "What's up?"  
>"Sorry I woke you, I just figured I'd check in with you...A-and I'm sorry about running out on you this morning." Roy clicked his tongue over the phone, thinking of what else to say. "So how are you doing?"<p>

"Eh, don't worry about it, I'm fine," Ed dismissed, clearing his throat in an attempt to remove all traces of sleep. "I was takin' a nap, you ass, remember? I was having an apparently great dream until you called." He scratched lightly at the inside of his left thigh. "But honestly, how come you're calling me in the middle of the day? You sure everything's alright?"

"Yes, everything's alright, I just..." He trailed off for a moment, unsure. "Edward, do you want to go out to lunch today?" Ed hummed in approval,

"Yeah, that sounds great, I'm starving!" A quick glance at the clock told him that it was just after noon; late enough to miss the worst of the lunchtime crowd but still well before dinner (and far too long since he'd last eaten). "So where'll we go? We could- " He stopped suddenly, remembering something. "Uh, Roy?"

"Hm?"  
>"Don't you have a meeting to go to during lunch?" But he knew the answer even before he'd asked - Roy had only been talking about this for the past few days. This meeting was essentially a performance assessment that would let Roy know if his efforts of the past few months had been noticed and what his resulting position in the military would be in the year to come. Just the fact that he was talking about taking Ed out to lunch on such a day proved that he really felt bad about never being around. Ed sighed softly, feeling more alone than he had just seconds before.<br>"Oh shit Ed, I'm sorry!" Roy growled lowly, running a handing into his hair, cursing himself for forgetting. "Listen, I'll-" He paused as the door to his office opened, revealing Riza.

"Sir, you're going to be late to your meeting with Fuhrer Grumman." Roy tried to get his mouth to work, looking hopelessly between Riza and the phone in his hand. Sighing, he nodded to Riza who, backed out of the room to give him some privacy with a sympathetic glance over her shoulder. Taking a deep breath Roy put the phone back to his ear, "I'm sorry Ed, I'll call you later, I promise."

"Okay," he replied softly. "Knock 'em dead, Fuhrer." He forced a laugh and a grin Roy couldn't see, trying to lighten the mood.

Roy let out a half-hearted chuckle,

"Love you."

"Love you, too," Ed answered and stood to hang the phone back up on its proper place on the wall. He then stretched up on his toes and flexed his arms over his head, belatedly noticing that his erection was now only a dull tingle of the throbbing insistence it used to be.

So it looked like, despite his initial flicker of hope, he'd have the whole day to himself again. In the beginning, it'd been kind of nice, he supposed, padding across the linoleum to peer into the fridge. Nice to just take a break- it was a welcome change to his and Al's life on the road for all those years- to be able to lounge around the house and read all day if he felt like it. He absently plucked out a container of strawberry yogurt and considered it a moment before tossing it back with a slight frown.

But lately he'd been getting bored. Every day was the same, tedious routine and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was constantly waiting for Roy to come home so his life could begin. He grabbed the orange juice from the shelf and, quickly unscrewing the cap, pressed it directly to his lips and took a few greedy swallows before hastily wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He wasn't just somebody's wife, dammit, so why should he act like one?

Finding nothing he deemed acceptable to eat, Ed put the juice carton back in its place and abruptly slammed the refrigerator door shut, rubbing his hands together resolutely. That was it- starting tomorrow, he was going to go out and look for a job; a class to take; _something_ to occupy his time and thoughts while Roy was gone at work.

Just then, his stomach rumbled loudly, breaking Ed out of his triumph and reminding him that –yes- it was still empty.

He growled in exasperation. Maybe he would've eaten by now if there was actually something edible to be found in the goddamn house. He made a mental note to go shopping the next day for non-milk-related products.

No, now that he was taking charge of his life, he'd make _Roy_ go do the shopping. Yeah, that sounded about right. Grinning, he gathered a bowl of cereal (dry, mind you) and a banana from the fruit bowl on the table and sat down.

After this, he'd go take a shower and then figure out what to do with himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meep: Eheh, sorry it took so long! ^^; So, this chapter was written entirely by me and the following chapter was written entirely by Feli-chan. Thus why we're posting them one right after the other. There will be porn soon, I promise! :x**

* * *

><p>Ok, so as it turned out, the shower wasn't quite the enlightening experience that Ed might've hoped it'd be. Preceded by a hazy billow of steam, he stepped out of the bathroom, completely naked but for the thick white towel in his hands that rubbed the water from his hair.<p>

_That killed all of about fifteen minutes, _he thought, making his way down the hall and into the bedroom. And he was still none the wiser for what to do for the remainder of the day. He felt the carpet turn plush under his step as he entered the room and dutifully took a moment to hang the damp towel on the doorknob. He paused to let out a yawn, still tired from not sleeping the night before, before traipsing over to the small closet in the corner. Pushing aside Roy's seemingly endless supply of dress shirts, pants, and uniforms, Ed came across a lone pair of leather pants -which he promptly pulled off the hanger and onto his legs. Not seeing the point in wearing a shirt as long as he was alone at home, Ed walked aimlessly out into the hallway and soon found himself in the living room.  
><em>Hmm, something to do...<em> He absently rocked back and forth on his heels when a certain brightly-decorated box caught his eye from the next room. Instantly, he felt his face brighten into a smile as he walked over to greet Roy's gift for the second time that day.  
><em>May as well try my hand at chemistry. <em>he mused, turning the box over in his grasp. _Who knows? Maybe I'll end up being a natural at it! _He smirked at the thought of seeing Roy's face when he came home and realized that his lover was a chemical genius. He imagined himself wearing a crisp, white lab coat, a pair of wire-framed glasses perched precariously on the slight curve of his nose while he nonchalantly thumbed through a worn, leather-bound volume of some kind. And of course, various beakers and potions would litter the once plain-looking kitchen table…

Wait.

His golden eyes snapped alert and his brow furrowed in concentration. What the hell do you actually _do_ with a chemistry set? Mix baking soda and vinegar together to make a model volcano? He snickered quietly at that and proceeded to pry open the box to find out for himself.

Or at least he made a noble attempt, as it seemed like the manufacturer must've been a packing tape addict. In his struggle, which may or may not have involved trying to gnaw through the cardboard, Ed's eyes lit on a pen a short distance away. Grasping it firmly in his fist, he slammed it into the barricade of tape in the top corner before dragging it across. But the open box yielded nothing but the pebbly white surface of what Edward assumed to be a hollowed Styrofoam casing. _To keep everything from breaking_, he figured. Gently shimmying it free from its box, Ed set the Styrofoam on the tabletop and carefully removed the top to reveal a vast assortment of chemistry-related paraphernalia. There were beakers, test tubes, and flasks of all sizes. Some were plastic, some were glass, and many sealed with a rubber stopper to contain some type of liquid or powder. Carefully picking through these with an expression something akin to awe on his features, Ed discovered there was a removable bottom compartment underneath. There he found everything else he could possibly need that wasn't a chemical; things like stirring rods, a mortar and pestle, a ring stand, measuring spoons, and of course the precautionary goggles and rubber gloves.

Considering all of these things before him, it suddenly occurred to Ed that Roy must've spent a lot to buy him this. He paused a moment, feeling a twinge of guilt in his chest, and thoughtfully chewed on the inside of his cheek. No, no, Roy would want him to enjoy this, Ed reasoned, pulling the gloves onto his hands with a snap. For him to reject this gift would be to reject Roy's appeal for his forgiveness. And while he _did_ forgive him…-Edward smiled to himself, maneuvering the boxy plastic goggles under his bangs -there were more practical that Roy could go about earning his forgiveness. But he did appreciate the chem. set nonetheless and it'd be a shame to let it go to waste.

Gloves on, goggles in place (he wouldn't really need one of those ugly apron-looking things, would he?), the only thing left for Ed to do was experiment. He clapped his hands together and took in all the things that now spread across the table like a complex array waiting to be activated. In his enthusiasm, he now noticed, he'd neglected to pay any regard to the thorough instruction manual that still adhered to the inside of the box. Eh, who read those things anyway? They existed only to cover the asses of the manufacturers and protect the common man from his own stupidity. That hardly applied to Ed; he wasn't going to inadvertently poison himself or anything –he was an alchemist, after all.  
>Long having decided on making a solution, Ed reached for the test tube nearest him on the right. He brought it up to eye level and turned it slightly to read the label on the side. <em>Amyl alcohol<em>, it declared. "Pentanol," Edward translated to himself. From what he understood, the stuff was fairly harmless as might be deduced from its colorless appearance. He shrugged -it seemed as good a place to start as any. Carefully uncorking the top, he poured a generous amount into the clear glass beaker directly in front of him. _Now for something to add to it…_ A short distance away, he saw two plastic vials labeled "Sodium nitrate" and "sodium nitr_ite_" respectively. Leaning over the table slightly to get to them, Ed picked them both up and examined them. Both were a fine white powder and were virtually indistinguishable by sight alone. Ed snorted. He may have had no idea what the hell he was doing, but at least he knew enough not to open up the containers and smell them. A closer scan of the labels on the sides of the vials told him that the only difference between the two chemicals was an atom of oxygen: NaNO2 and NaNO3. Hmm, now the question was just which one he should pick to be a part of his experiment. He averted his eyes, thinking. Both compounds were pretty soluble, so that wasn't a problem… Wait, sodium nitrate? Wasn't that also used in explosives? Yeah, fireworks and as rocket propellant, specifically. Well there'd be none of that. Not today, at least. The scene he'd initially had in his mind changed of one to him frantically trying to explain to Roy why his house was now a smoldering pile of rubble.

Ed gritted his teeth and gingerly set that particular vial back down on the table, silently telling himself that the warmth from his hand was _not_ enough to induce a spontaneous combustion.

Now all he had to do was add that other stuff; what was it? Oh right, sodium nitr_ite_. A slightly bitter odor wafted up to meet Ed as soon as he unscrewed the cap from the container. Hesitating only for a moment, he deftly tapped out a capful of the powder and dumped it into the beaker of alcohol before he had a chance to change his mind. He instinctively flinched away, not quite (okay, not at all) knowing what to expect. But when Ed got the courage to open his eyes and survey the inevitable carnage a few moments later, he realized not only was the house still standing, but _nothing had happened._ "Damn, that's no fun," he muttered aloud. Maybe the reaction just needed a little push to get it started. On that note, Ed picked up a thin glass stirring rod from the supplies on the table and swirled it around in the beaker until the resulting flurry of white sand completely dissolved.

Still nothing.

"Huh." Edward shifted his weight to his automail foot, thinking.

Well then, he'd just have to keep adding things until something happened. He wasn't asking for an explosion, even a color change would be enough. So now, he was faced yet again with the question of what exactly to add. An acid solution of some kind would be sure to react in some way because he was pretty sure what he had in front of him was alkaline. Sifting through the collection of bottled chemicals, he soon came across a glass flask full of another clear liquid. _1.0M Sulfuric Acid_, it said. He frowned; the name sounded a little daunting, but the concentration wasn't too high…Still, he was thankful he'd had the foresight to wear the gloves as he uncorked the top and filled a pipette with the stuff.

He wasn't really expecting anything much to happen as he hurriedly dripped the liquid into the solution; neutralization usually didn't look like too much. Understandably, it came as quite a shock when the mixture suddenly seemed to come to life and explode in a cloud of yellow gas in Edward's unsuspecting face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Feli-chan: not much to say...Um...stuff happens veeeerrry soon...yeah**

* * *

><p>Roy's face was absolutely blank when he walked out of the meeting with Fuhrer Grumman, giving no indication as to what had been said in the meeting.<p>

"Sir?" Riza questioned, her own facade breaking as she saw him leave the room and walk towards her. However, Roy did not even look at her, he merely continued walking back to the office. Fearing the worse, Riza quickly caught up to him, "Sir, are you alright? What happened?" Roy ignored her, walking straight into his office and stood in the middle as Riza walked in behind him, a worried frown set on her face as she closed the door behind her. The others in the room immediately saluted to Roy, and then walked toward him, glancing from him to Riza.

"Sir?"

Black Hayate walked up to Roy and sat at his feet, pawing his boots and cocking his head to the side with a whine. Roy closed his eyes for a moment before a wide grin stretched out on his face and he bent down and picked the small dog up and began to spin in circles with him. Roy's deep laugh filled the room.

"It's all paid off!"

"Do you really mean...?"Kain trailed off excitedly.

"Ahaha, this time next year, I'll be Fuhrer!"

Congratulations of 'Sir, that's great!' 'I'm going to get promoted!' and 'You did it!' filled the  
>office. Jean ran into Roy's office to get the bottle of whiskey Roy had hidden in his bottom drawer. After a few glasses, Riza declared they had to get back to work. Roy walked into his office but did not sit down; instead he went to stand by the window.<p>

Looking outside he thought to himself, '_Only a few more months as a General...And already I_'_ll be able to have more time to spend with Ed..._' He breathed in deeply at the mere thought of the younger. '_It_'_s a miracle he hasn_'_t left me yet..._' Coming to facts with Riza that morning, and the awkward conversation on the phone earlier, proved that he had seriously been neglecting his blonde.

He turned to his desk, and was about to grab his phone when he saw that the clock read four o'clock, and thought of something else. '_Maybe she won_'_t kill me..._' Sticking his head outside of his office he called out,

"Hey, Riza?"

"Sir, you know at work it's 'Colonel' or 'Hawkeye'," she scolded as she walked towards him. Roy ignored her and decided to ask before he lost his courage.

"Do you think I could...Have the rest of the day off?" Roy flinched in anticipation of her  
>answer.<p>

"I don't see why not," she chuckled softly.

"Eh?" That was not the response he had been counting on.

"You're at least two weeks ahead in your work, I'm afraid. Those documents on your desk aren't due until two weeks from this Friday...But this doesn't mean you can start to slack  
>off again!"<p>

"Thank you, Riza," Roy smiled in relief and he kissed Riza on the cheek, then turned and grabbed his coat.

"Sir, weren't you supposed to call Edward?"

"That's just it; I'm going home early to surprise him." Roy buttoned his coat and began to head for the door that Riza held open.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled, sir. Have a good night."

"Same to you all," And with a backwards wave, Roy was out of the office and on his way home.

Walking past the florist shop on his way home, he backtracked a moment and looked thoughtfully at the window display of flora. After a moment, the general strode into the store and  
>began looking for specific flowers. He wanted them to have a special meaning.<p>

Roy found himself standing in front of the rose section; he frowned in thought  
>as what he should get. Red, of course, meant passion and romance. Pink held lighter feelings of love, along with admiration. White; purity and innocence, which neither he nor Ed had. Purple signifies enchantment, or the 'love at first sight' aspect...That hadn't exactly happened either. Yellow had a mixed meaning: on one side it could mean friendship, on the other, it meant jealousy -he'd stay away from that one as well. Orange indicates excitement, desire, and an overall loving feeling.<p>

And then there was the meaning in the amount of roses he'd buy as well. The single rose meant 'I love you,' however, Roy wanted more meaning than just that. A dozen roses meant  
>something along the lines of, 'I truly love and care for you.' He'd have to go with that one. Now to pick out the roses...<p>

He approached the counter with three different colors of roses, four red, four dark pink, and four orange. The cashier smiled at him as she wrapped them up into a bouquet.

"So, just curious," the girl began to attempt conversation while she arranged the flowers, "what are you trying to convey with these?" Seeing Roy's raised eyebrow, she continued, "You must've picked these ones for some reason -not many people mix orange with red and pink. I assume you know the meaning, and aren't just grabbing at random?" Roy smirked a little as he nodded.

"I've been neglecting someone dear to me, and I want to show them I still care...Though I doubt they'll know the meaning behind these."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate the thought." The girl gave smiled as they exchanged money for flowers. Waving to the girl behind the counter, he let the little shop and continued home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meep: So it turns out that this chapter was written entirely by me again. Whoops! But in the next chapter, Roy comes back and this'll turn back into an actual RP! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Edward immediately jolted back from the reaction, coughing and reflexively screwing his eyes shut despite the goggles still perched on his face.<p>

"Shit!" he cursed and raised an arm to shield his nose and mouth from the fumes, only to remember he wasn't wearing anything above the waist –a trivial decision that seemed nothing short of idiotic now. "Shit!" He opened his eyes to survey the scene and quickly deemed everything to be as it should be (that is, nothing had blown up) save for that damned beaker that continued to smolder threateningly on the kitchen table.

That had to go, and fast.

Trying not to sputter on an exaggerated indrawn breath, Edward steeled his nerves and ran the few steps back to the table, swearing under his breath the entire way. In a moment, he snatched the beaker from the table and rushed it over to the kitchen sink whereupon he immediately dumped it down the drain. As soon as he had done this and let out his breath, it occurred to him that he had no idea what the chemicals might do to the piping system; so he turned on the cold water, hoping it would dilute any possible damaging effects.

When he was convinced the only thing swirling down the drain was water, Ed shut off the tap and just stood there a moment. He made a face as the last traces of vapour wafted up from the sink and into his nose; it was sickly-sweet in a way that made him want to suck down as much pure air as he could to quickly rid his lungs of it.

Actually, now that he was aware of that, Ed noticed that at some point his jaw had gone slack and he was panting slightly.

_What the...?_ He indignantly snapped his mouth shut and forced himself to breathe through his nose. Was he really that winded just from holding his breath for a few seconds? As if in response, a small bundle of warmth suddenly bloomed in Edward's chest, spreading outward like so many tiny fingers across the surface of his skin. Ed felt his eyes widen at this and quickly pressed a hand to the center of his chest. It felt warm even under his own fingers and he noticed, with a pang of alarm, that his heart was beating pretty fast, too.

_What the hell is going on_? His hands then flew up to his cheeks and he discovered that his face must be just as flushed as it felt. He made a soft clucking sound of annoyance as he realized that he was still wearing those goddamn goggles. _How dare they still be there when I'm probably dying here!_ He thought as he promptly flung them to the floor where he stood.

No, Edward wasn't actually deluded enough to think he was dying; survive all that he had only to kill himself at home messing around with a chemistry set?

Not likely.

But still, he worried. Clearly, the symptoms he was experiencing were due to inhaling the gas from the reaction, but he had no idea what would happen to him or how long it would last.

Thinking these thoughts, Edward paced back into the living room, willing his shaky breaths to steady and silently daring something else to happen.

As he continued to pace, his mind became increasingly hazy and he struggled to keep himself on the task at hand. By now, the muscles in his legs were beginning to feel quite wobbly; a sort of edgy fatigue crept up his one flesh calf, the back of his knee, winding up to the insides of both his thighs. And then suddenly it shifted further in, seeming to have found its target. Desire, hot and demanding, coiled between his legs and squeezed. Edward gasped quietly and felt himself stagger slightly, his mind momentarily blanking. Bewildered, he held a hand to his forehead a moment, pushing his bangs out of the way. Suddenly he felt like such an idiot; how had he not seen it before? The flush, the elevated heart rate and heavy breathing.

_The erection…_ He thought with a wince as he felt a steady pulse mirroring his heartbeat take up residence in his groin. It was obvious to him now that whatever he had made was having an aphrodisiacal effect on him. He just hoped that was the only effect it would have.

Having at least figured that much out, Edward allowed himself to drop heavily into Roy's black leather armchair at the front of the room, no longer having the will to stand and pace. Instantly, he cringed as this position caused the stiff material of his pants to bunch unfavorably, causing the backside of the zipper to bite into his erection.

Gritting his teeth, Edward reached down and plucked at the material, readjusting himself. He froze for a second then as he felt a jolt of electricity shoot up his spine at the unintentional contact.

Ah, what the hell.

A slightly guilty expression briefly flickered across his strained features before becoming overshadowed by pleasure as he gently rubbed himself through his pants –mindful of the zipper.

Edward sighed in relief at the contact and pressed harder into the feeling of his fingers there.

_Fuck, that shouldn't feel so good…_

He paused for a moment then to hastily undo his pants to give him more freedom of movement. His hips twitched impatiently while he did this.

Then, with his right thumb stuck in his mouth, he used his free hand to awkwardly maneuver his pants down to mid-thigh. He then wrapped his right hand firmly around himself and just held for a moment while his saliva-slickened thumb rubbed circles on the head. A silent shudder ripped through him and Edward bit his lip to stifle the whimper that rose from his throat –it was embarrassing to have to listen to himself moan in the stillness of an empty house. But no sooner had he thought that, that reality began to contradict him with the muted grind of metal sliding against metal. His first instinct was to simply ignore it when the tiny part of his mind that was still coherent whispered two small words.

_Front door._ Panic flashed through him and Ed's gaze flickered over to the clock.

_It's barely five o'clock, what's he doing here? _There was no question in his mind that it was indeed Roy because he was the only one -with exception of himself- that held a key to the house. He quickly arched up, yanked his pants back up and gingerly tucked himself back inside in the least painful way possible; which, truth be told, was still pretty damn uncomfortable. Roy may be his lover, but he sure as hell wasn't about to let him catch him jacking off in the middle of the living room like some kind of oversexed teenager (which he certainly wasn't). Hearing the doorknob twist, Edward made no move to get up but instead massaged his forehead with both hands in a last ditch effort to make his expression look neutral.


	6. Chapter 6

**Feli: This chapter is written by both of us, and we hope you'll all enjoy it!f **

**Meep: It ends kinda suddenly, but that was only because if we didn't cut it somewhere, the next chapter would be VEEEERRY long. Hm, perhaps next time we should split things into chapters as we go instead of long after it's finished... ^^;**

* * *

><p>Roy slowly turned the doorknob and poked his head into the house, glancing around for the house's blonde occupant. Not finding him in the immediate vicinity, Roy quietly stepped into the kitchen, being sure to keep the roses behind his back.<p>

Roy found the chemistry set he'd bought Ed on the kitchen table, and a small smile grew on his face as he saw that Edward had indeed gotten into it. However, the smile turned into a worried frown when he saw the apron and instructions still folded neatly in the box and the goggles on the floor by the sink. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Roy's stomach.

"Ed? I'm home!" Roy called out when he didn't hear his blonde. He had walked over to the table to see just what Ed had combined, when he looked into the living room and saw him sitting in his chair.

"Hey," Ed cleared his throat and got unsteadily to his feet, feeling that even sitting there was somehow incriminating. Resisting the impulse to wipe it on his pants, he instead raised his hand in greeting as he made his way over to the older man. He stopped just in front of him; refraining from touching him at all for fear that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from rubbing against the man's leg. Looking up, Ed was slightly confused to find an unreadable expression reflected in Roy's dark eyes. Worry? Uncertainty? Maybe even a hint of amusement?

_Stop standing there staring at him like a damn idiot and say something!_ His mind screamed to be heard over the haze filling his head. "Ah," Ed cleared his throat again, feeling foolish and unsure of himself. "How-" only to have Roy cut him off.

"Are you alright?" Roy placed a hand on the blonde's forehead, following the question. He was concerned for Ed after finding the kitchen in a bit of a mess. However, when Ed had stumbled over to him appearing flushed, he couldn't help but think Ed looked like he'd gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. And when Ed didn't greet him like he usually did, and took so long to speak, he became a bit worried again.

Ed flinched slightly at the touch and ducked his head to the side to shrug it off.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, it's just a little hot in here is all," he insisted, doing his best to scrunch his face into a pout. "Don't you ever ask anything else?" He fidgeted slightly, hoping he sounded convincing. He didn't _really_ want hide news of his experiment from Roy, but he didn't know how he could bring it up without it ending with something like, '…and then I was jacking off in your chair when I heard you at the door and please…Please, touch me.' There was no way he was asking Roy for sex when it was clearly the farthest thing from his mind. He had more important things to worry about and Ed felt selfish for wanting to add even one more thing to that list.

"Well, if you're sure," Roy smiled a little, still believing that there was something wrong with Ed. When Ed suddenly frowned sadly, Roy figured now would be a good time to mention the fantastic news of the day, and pulled the roses out from behind his back, and presented them to Ed, with a bright, sincere smile. "These, are for you."

Ed blinked at the colorful bouquet in front of his face for a moment before taking them from Roy's hand. Now that he thought of it, Roy _had_ had his hands behind his back.  
>"What're these for?" He asked, unable to keep from grinning a little despite himself.<br>"To celebrate," Roy continued to drag it out, his smile growing.

"Yeah, celebrate…?" Ed prompted, shifting his weight a little. This wasn't quite the quick, 'Hey, how ya' doin'?' greeting he'd been counting on.

Roy could see that Ed didn't quite want to play his game, so he decided to skip to the end. He wrapped an arm around Ed's waist and drew him close, whispering against Ed's lips, "The start of us spending _much _more time together."

Ed gasped against Roy's mouth and felt his hips jerk forward of their own accord.

_Shit!_

"Uh, yeah?" He sputtered, trying to distract Roy from the hardness he had probably felt pressed against him. "And –uh- why's that?"

"Grumman has appointed me as the next Fuhrer, it's all paid off and -" Roy stopped talking and blinked. Edward was never _this_ flustered. "Are you sure you're feeling well?" his grip on the blonde's waist tightening ever so slightly.

"That's great, Roy," he murmured, pressing his cheek into the man's shoulder and loosely wrapping the arm not holding the flowers around his back. "I know I don't sound it, but I'm really proud of you; I always knew you had it in ya'. It's just…" His right hand clenched reflexively around the flower stems and he turned his face inward to mumble into Roy's chest. "It's that damn chem set you got me. I got bored while you were at HQ, so I started messin' around with it -just mixing all this stuff together. I should've looked at the instructions, but I didn't. I wasn't being careful, and then it sorta blew up in my face. It was just gas, but I think I accidentally breathed some in and it made me…And now I feel…Weird," he ended carefully, feeling embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Weird...As in how? Roy glanced behind himself to the chemistry set, before looking back at Ed, with an eyebrow raised. He had a vague idea what it was, once he thought back on how Ed had bumped into him earlier. And just to test his theory, he slowly trailed a hand lower down the blonde's back.

Ed twitched minutely and looked up to spare a glance at Roy. By the dubious look in his eyes, he already had a fair idea of what was going on and was planning on milking Edward's obvious discomfiture for all it was worth.

_That bastard, he's not gonna get the best of me this time._

"Weird as in horny. Really horny; must've accidentally synthesized an aphrodisiac or something." He bit his lower lip and willed his expression not to look pitiable. "Goddammit, I wasn't gonna tell you, I was just gonna take care of it, but then you showed up and now you're giving me flowers and telling me you're gonna be the next Fuhrer…" He squirmed in Roy's tight grip. Couldn't he tell Ed was suffering? Why wasn't he reading his mind like he usually seemed to do? Dammit, his balls _ached._

Roy couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips, as he brought his hips against Ed's and with his arms wrapped around the small of the blonde's back, held him still.

"Well, then, why don't I help you with _that_," Roy emphasized himself by slowly grinding his hips against Ed's. "Seeing as how I _am_ the current source of your misfortune." Rolling his hips slowly, Roy watched for the younger's reaction.

And Edward did not disappoint; he sucked in a sharp breath and immediately let it out in a soft moan that sounded vaguely like Roy's name. Finally his neglected cock was getting some much-deserved attention and Ed for one was so glad he could cry. He relished in the sensation that surged through him for about half a second before thrusting his hips forward into Roy's for more of the same. Or at least he tried to, as it seemed the man's arms wrapped around his waist were preventing any sort of movement. Ed thrashed in his hold, trying to gain himself some freedom –even just enough to wiggle his hips a little would suffice- only to find that Roy wasn't budging.

"Dammit, Roy!" he finally howled, "I thought you were helping!"

"Well, I don't think you'll be wanting to do anything too _intimate_," another slow rolling of his hips, as Roy nipped the tip of Ed's ear, "here. Maybe we should move somewhere else..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Meep: It's the last chapter! The final installment of le Potion Set! Sorry, it took so long, this has been done...A very VERY long time, me and Feli-chan are just lazy bastards, I'm afraid. Soooo, yeah! Enjoy the sex :)**

**Feli: What she said. ^^ Oh, and we shall be posting a sequel to this...soonish. And another RP that we've written, um, probably sooner. ^^**

* * *

><p>Another sharp intake of breath and all traces of irritation faded from Edward's expression.<p>

"Ah, yeah, right…" He found himself agreeing even though he couldn't for the life of him fathom why having sex right there in the kitchen would ever seem like a bad or unappealing idea. "…Bedroom, then?" he offered weakly, hoping –no, praying- that was the right answer. Damn him and his sexy voice, reducing Ed to a quivering puddle of submission while hardly touching him at all.

Roy bent his head and raised a hand to cup Ed's cheek before kissing him soundly, his tongue sliding against the blonde's lips before slipping past them. His tongue slid along Ed's teeth and glided along the roof of his mouth, encouraging a shiver from the he did this, he carefully led them to the bedroom, their lips never breaking contact.

Roy gently pushed Ed onto the bed and proceeded to climb on top of him. He was pleased to note that Ed had only his tight leather pants on, with nothing hiding his chest from Roy's wandering eyes. Roy now focused his lips on the former alchemist's neck; nipping sucking, and licking, as a hand trailed over Edward's still-constrained erection.

Edward ground his teeth together against the slight hiccup in his breathing in response to the light touch.

_Finally, finally…_

He passed his tongue over dry lips before parting them as if to speak. But in the end, he just ended up closing his mouth resolutely; he'd be damned if he was gonna beg for this. Instead, he settled on firmly gripping Roy's wrist and forcing him to press down harder against his erection. Catching the man's dark gaze, Edward quirked his eyebrows meaningfully, squirming on the bed beneath him for emphasis.

Roy got the message Ed had conveyed and he continued to rub Ed's trapped member as he lapped at one of the blonde's nipples. He then proceeded to thoroughly lick every inch of the younger's chest, adding a few nips to the area around Ed's scars.

As he reached the barrier of leather pants, he deftly removed them from Ed's person, trailing kisses down his right leg as he slid them off. Seeing Edward's erection standing tall and proud made Roy chuckle for a moment before he took it by the base with one hand and continued to kiss up it. Once he got to the head of the blonde's cock, Roy slowly licked the precum off it, before his lips covered it. While he was gently mouthing the tip of Ed's cock, Roy sent a quick glance up at him before relaxing his throat and taking all of Ed into him.

Almost immediately, Edward's breathing deepened and quickened as he felt himself surrounded by the slick wet heat of Roy's mouth. His own mouth dropped open again in a silent sigh as the deep ache in his groin melted into liquid pleasure that slowly eased out of him. Beneath him, Roy began to slowly bob his head along Ed's length, pressing his tongue to the underside as he went. The muscles in his stomach jumped and Ed found himself writhing under Roy's touches, his legs slightly bending and flexing while his heels dug creases into the sheets. His fair eyebrows drew together into an expression that under other circumstances might have looked almost pained and Ed knew then that he wasn't going to last very long at all. Even his fingers twitched, needing to grip something at the overwhelming sensation that twisted low in his belly. His right hand skittered to the side and clenched a fistful of comforter while he reached down with his left to cradle Roy's jaw, gently stroking the skin just behind his ear.

Roy let out a low moan around the blonde's cock, enjoying Ed's touch. He sucked harder at the other's encouragement. He could tell by the way Ed's leg muscles moved on either side of his head, that he wouldn't last much longer with this treatment. The thought made Roy purr, as he placed a hand on the younger's hip to prevent him from moving too wildly when he would come.

Edward shuddered at the feeling of Roy's low voice sending vibrations through his cock. That combined with faster movement and occasional sucks along his length had him panting and almost unaware of the hand splayed across his hip holding him firmly in place. The heat and pressure throbbing deep within his body had him trying to thrust upward to try to meet his release before it overtook him first; it was so close, just barely outside his perception. Then he realized Roy's hand was preventing him from doing this and he made a small desperate sound, his feet churning faster in the blankets in compensation.

"Roy," he breathed, hoping the urgency in his voice would make up for where words seemed to fail him. He tried in vain to thrust, his movements becoming increasingly shaky and frantic until his entire body seized and he came with a rough moan. Back arched impossibly high, he merely lay there trembling helplessly while his body pulsed sticky warmth into Roy's mouth.  
>Finally, after he had nothing left to give, Edward let out the breath pounding in his chest and sagged against the pillows, his thigh muscles continuing to tremble weakly.<p>

Roy gave Ed's now limp member one final suck, as he swallowed the last of the cum. Releasing Ed from his mouth, he licked up the member before moving up to the expanse of skin between the blonde's hips. Roy nipped and licked at the flesh there. Moving slowly, he made his way to Ed's belly, which he immediately took advantage of the defenseless belly button, slowly dragging his tongue in and out of it, and gently biting the soft skin around it. Roy's hands slowly trailed up and down the smaller's sides, causing him to shiver unconsciously. His ministrations were slowly, but surely bringing Ed back to the present, if anything could be told from the soft moans. Roy then trailed feather light kisses up the blonde's chest. When he nipped along Ed's collarbone, the younger began to wiggle beneath him. Holding his hands on Ed's hips, he ground his own against Ed's, while nibbling on the former alchemist's ear.

Ed grunted softly at the continual assault on his senses and brought his hands between his and Roy's bodies, slipping them under the hem of Roy's shirt and rubbing them up and down the man's chest in an attempt to get him to slow down a little.

"Gimme a minute, will ya'?" he mumbled half-heartedly, his voice still husky from climax. "I'm not a damn girl: it hurts." He hesitated for a second before trailing his hands upward and tracing along the corded tendons of Roy's neck. He was tense, as could be expected from the hardness Ed felt pressed against his inner thigh. Edward was sympathetic, really he was, as he knew all-too-well what Roy must've been feeling at that moment; knew his own touches were probably more frustrating than pleasing by this point, but he couldn't help himself. He rubbed his face against the stubble at Roy's cheek, enticing him to pull back a little and look at him. His dark eyes were hazy under a fringe of long black eyelashes and before he even knew what he was doing, Ed found himself leaning up to kiss him. He closed his eyes and eased his tongue past his lips to meet Roy's, grinning a little at the low moan he felt rumble against him when they touched. He made an encouraging 'hmm' sound in response, feeling something begin to stir within him again. Lips still connected, Edward trailed a tentative hand down Roy's torso, down the front of his pants, until his fingers reached the tip of his lover's arousal. He felt incredibly warm, even through the thick fabric and Ed cupped his hand around him and squeezed. He felt Roy shudder silently against him and, emboldened by this, quickly unfastened his pants and pushed them down just below the knobs of his hips before pulling him out and wrapping his hand firmly around him. Ed smirked a little, enjoying the feel of Roy swelling to fill his grip as he gently stroked forward and back.

Roy let out another long moan against Ed's lips, as he felt the hand beginning to stroke his rather erect member. He broke away from Ed's gently swollen lips to greedily suck in some much-needed air. He continued to pant as the blonde continued to stroke, Roy's hips now following Ed's hand.

A thought suddenly occurred to Roy in the pleasure-induced haze that clouded his mind. If Ed were to continue, then this would just be cycle of one pleasing the other until they were both exhausted and fell asleep.

Roy then lowered his mouth to Ed's, as he slowly moved one of his hands down to gently grip Ed's arm, holding his hand in place. Gaining Ed's attention, he pulled back again, murmuring softly into Ed's ear,

"I want to come inside of you." And with that, he rolled off the bed in search of the lube in the bedside drawer. Finding it, Roy tossed it onto the bed, and tore off his jacket, nearly ripping all the buttons off of his undershirt, and stripped himself of his pants hurriedly. He climbed back onto the bed, and onto Ed, and smothered Ed's lips with his own.

Ed made a soft sound of surprise as Roy launched himself on top of him, his expressive gold eyes widening before gently fluttering closed again. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and ran his fingers up the back of his neck and into his short, black hair, surrendering himself to the kiss.  
>After a moment, he distantly heard the sound of a cap popping open followed by a wet, squeezing noise. Then, Roy was pulling slightly away from him and Ed felt cold, slippery fingers slide inward from the inside of his hip, into his pubic hair. He exhaled sharply at the contrast in temperature but obligingly bent his legs anyway to give Roy more room.<br>"'s cold," he hissed. But his objections were soon lost to an indistinct pleasured sound that spilled from his lips as Roy's fingers rubbed the sensitive skin just behind his balls. Edward instinctively parted his legs a little, feeling himself begin to harden again. His heart pounded in his chest in such a way that Ed couldn't help but feel oddly self-conscious, wondering if his pulse was visible just by looking at his neck. Now that he thought of it, it had never completely slowed back down; and whether that was an aftereffect of the chemicals or simply his own sensitivity after not being touched by anyone other than himself in so long, Ed had no idea. But before he had time to be further distracted by this, he felt Roy's fingers press against his opening before pushing inside.

Roy slowly slid two fingers into the blonde until they were fully encased within Ed. Roy then leaned up and began to trail soft kisses along Ed's cheek. He then took his other hand and cupped the blonde's other cheek, his thumb rubbing circles on the soft flesh. Lips ghosting over Ed's, Roy murmured,

"I love you," before he crooked his fingers just so and slowly scissored the two fingers.

"Ahh," Ed felt a jolt of pleasure surge through him and only managed a vaguely reciprocal-sounding moan in reply to this. Slightly frustrated with himself, he instead let his tongue poke out from between his lips and gently touch Roy's mouth. Ed tried to focus on kissing him to try to stifle the sounds that rose in his throat as Roy continued to move his fingers inside of him. It felt kind of strange, being stretched and stroked from the inside, but anticipation of what was about to happen had Ed squirming back on Roy's hand, breathing heavily against his face.

Yeah, he was definitely hard now. In a moment, he pulled away from Roy's lips, panting and still moving rhythmically against the two fingers Roy had inside him. "I think I'm ready," he said while his hands strayed down Roy's sides.

Roy nodded and gave Ed a chaste kiss, as he prodded his lover's prostate one final time before slipping his fingers out. He leaned back for a moment and grabbed the bottle of lube that lay beside Ed. Squeezing out a fair amount into the palm of his hand, Roy placed it at the base of his own erection. He flushed a little as a low moan escaped him as he slicked himself up. He ran his hand up and down himself once more before aligning himself with Ed. He gazed down into Ed's vivid aureate eyes and smirked at how honeyed locks were splayed around his head, against the pillow. Roy lowered his lips to Edward's and slid his tongue under the blonde's as he slowly began to push into the younger. Roy didn't stop moving until he was completely sheathed within Ed.

Ed took a series of shallow gasps as he felt Roy slowly push into him. Only after he was fully inside did he felt Roy pause, letting him adjust. Ed absently wet his lips and shifted his weight, feeling Roy warm and throbbing inside of him; and there was a certain satisfaction in knowing that he had caused that. After a moment, Edward exhaled fully and willed his muscles to relax. It actually felt pretty good, just lying together connected and unmoving. But the wavering look in Roy's eyes and the way he had his lower lip pulled between his teeth reminded Ed that he was holding back for his sake.

He sighed softly, basking in the sensation for a moment longer before placing his hands on either of Roy's shoulders, preparing himself. Then, he slowly wriggled up higher on the bed, dragging Roy mostly out of him before forcing himself back down onto him. Roy's blue eyes widened, becoming almost completely eclipsed by black, and Ed saw his jaw clench; probably in an effort to keep himself from jerking forward to meet him. Ed grinned deviously up at him and wiggled his hips, making it obvious he was ready for Roy to move. A warm breath washed over Ed's face as Roy sighed lowly in relief, letting his head fall forward to rest at the blonde's neck, more than happy to oblige him. Bastard or no, he was sorta cute like this, Ed decided. He felt a genuine smile pull at the corners of his lips and placed a kiss to Roy's hair.

"I missed you," he murmured against the ebony strands.  
>Roy nuzzled Ed's neck at the sound of the blonde's soft voice, but paused as the actual words began to make sense in his mind. He pulled his hips back for a moment before, somewhat sharply, rejoining their bodies again. As Edward arched against him, Roy whispered softly into his ear,<br>"I'll never ignore you like that again, Ed, I swear. Damn, I missed you, too."  
>Roy thrust himself in and out of Ed a few more times. He reveled in the warmth that surrounded himself tightly. God, how he had lasted two months without this? Without<em> him<em>? With that thought, Roy knew he should be more gentle with Ed right now. Roy leaned into Edward's face and began placing soft kisses along his jawline while his hips settled into a gentle rocking motion.  
>Ed blinked sharply against the wetness he felt gathering in his eyes and gave an odd little grin instead, knowing he normally would've snapped at Roy for saying something like that but for the sudden calm he felt then.<p>

_Maybe... Maybe everything's gonna turn out alright after all._

He wrapped his arms around Roy's back and let himself fall into a steady rhythm with the movement of his hips, still reveling in the ability to feel the warmth of his skin beneath both palms. Almost without thinking, Ed found himself drawing his legs up, effectively changing and deepening the angle so Roy brushed along his prostate with every inward thrust.

Instantly, a wave of pleasure washed over his body, settling solidly in the pit of his stomach and a small moan parted Ed's lips. With each passing second of this, he felt the lazy buzz of satiety slowly being replaced by something increasingly needy. He groaned softly and pushed harder against Roy, immediately being rewarded with a prickle of pleasure across his lower body.

It was good, but it wasn't enough and Ed's cock ached for attention again, far from satisfied

with the occasional contact it happened to make with the unyielding muscles of Roy's stomach. Aiming to remedy this, Ed traced one hand along Roy's shoulder and down his arm to where he was bracing himself over top of him. He tugged at his wrist and caught his eyes, whispering,  
>"Touch me."<p>

Roy smiled warmly at the flushed blonde beneath him, panting a little as he gave a slight nod. Keeping the arm Ed held where it was Roy dropped on his left arm so his forearm was against the bed. Not once stopping his steady rocking motion, he edged his forearm under Ed's head, elevating it.

Roy then entwined Ed's hand with his own, and brought it to his lips, before laying Ed's arm back down. Releasing Ed's hand, Roy trailed his own hand down the younger's side until he got to his hip. Trailing his fingertips along the sensitive skin between the hips, Roy then gently took hold of Ed's weeping member. Edward wiggled against Roy, trying to get his hand to move. Roy's chuckle got caught in his throat with a moan as Edward tightened around him unexpectedly.

"Damn it, Ed." Roy gasped, as he stilled above Ed, with him continuously, teasingly flexing his muscles. With Edward's teasing, pleasure shot through Roy almost painfully. Biting his lip, he forced himself to hold back from releasing the pleasure building up inside of him.

Slowly sliding his hand up Ed's cock, he teased the slit with his thumb, making Edward jerk a little and he ceased his mischief. Roy then continued his previous rocking and dipped his head down over Ed's. He planted soft kisses along Ed's cheek before teasing open his mouth. Roy then plundered Ed's mouth mercilessly. He played with Ed's tongue, diving under it, before slowly dragging his tongue along the roof of his mouth. As he kissed Edward, he stroked him slowly, every time his hand would reach the top, he'd tease the slit or move his thumb around the silky soft head. And every so often, when he'd reach Ed's base, he would remove his hand for a moment, and gently rub and massage his sac.

With the way Ed was responding to him, Roy knew it wouldn't be long now.

Edward swallowed a whimper and arched closer into Roy so their chests were flush against each other. However, this made the position slightly awkward as Roy's hand was now trapped between them without as much freedom of movement as Ed might've wanted. But just as this was occurring to him, Roy had adjusted so that only his thumb stroked across the head of Ed's cock while his fingers wrapped around his shaft in a firm grip, the steady up-and-down motion shifting his foreskin in a pleasing sort of way. An exaggerated shudder swept across Edward's body, ending with a telltale couple of twitches in his inner thigh muscles.

Ah, God, he was going to come again soon and he flexed the muscles in his lower body, pulling himself inward to keep this from happening too quickly. Even in this dazed state, Ed found himself vaguely amazed that Roy was able to maintain such a high level of coordination when he had to be close to coming, himself. Somehow, he managed to keep his hand working Ed in two distinct rhythms while he fervently kissed his lips, thrusting into him the whole time. Only the occasional falter in his movements, the probably unconscious way he was speeding up a little, suggested that he was not completely in control of himself anymore. Ed writhed against him, opening his mouth wider as his tongue twined with Roy's, almost missing the man's soft gasp when he did so.

He started to tremble then, a not-so-subtle jittering that started in his arms and legs and travelled in. It was too much; Roy's tongue in his mouth, his hand on his cock, even the throaty little noises he was making which each thrust into Ed's body. Over and over: in and out and…

"Roy!" Ed gasped, abruptly wrenching away from the man's lips. "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I-" His breath hitched, replacing his frantic speech with a high-pitched whine. He screwed his eyes shut and threw his head back against the pillows, clenching his hands into fists behind Roy's back as he felt himself release all over his own stomach and chest.

Roy only lasted another thrust and a half into Edward, before his clenched muscles brought him to his own end. Leaning further over Ed as he came, Roy breathily moaned Edward's name into his ear. Panting heavily as his arm shakily held him above the younger, Roy touched noses with Ed. He moved the arm that was behind Ed's neck to under his back and slowly and carefully rolled them over so that Ed lay on Roy's stomach, with Roy still deep in him.

Raising a hand to brush some hair out of Ed's face, Roy kept his hand there and stared into half- lidded golden irises. Biting the inside of his cheek as Ed slowly smiled at him, Roy still couldn't believe he had gone for at least two months, not loving Ed to his full potential. To have slept beside the blonde some nights, not even touching. To have left some mornings without a good-bye. To have skipped dates and to having abruptly left their outings together, to work on cases that could have easily waited until the next day.

Roy could feel his eyes prick a little with unshed tears. To hide them from Edward, he closed his eyes and lifted his head up to rub his cheek against Ed's, murmuring, "I'm sorry."

It took a second for the words to register in Edward's mind, still pleasantly blank for the time being, and he simply hummed and rubbed his face against Roy's in a way oddly reminiscent of a cat.

"Why're you sorry?" he murmured, "That was fucking amazing. I should be apologizing to _you_; I hardly had to do anything."

Roy breathed out a chuckle. He pulled his head back and glided his hand over Ed's forehead, catching blond bangs in his fingers and twirling them. He kept his eyes closed as he gently pressed his lips to Edward's, leaning back just after and whispering,

"For the past two months," his voice was thick with regret. Kissing Ed again, he continued softly, "you've done more than enough for me, Ed, more than I deserve…I love you."

_So that's what this is all about…_

"I love you too, you bastard." Ed smiled and cupped Roy's cheek with his hand. "Now quit feelin' sorry for yourself," he amended, without any real venom to his words. "That's all behind us now. When you're fuhrer, there'll be changes, right?" He smirked and gingerly lifted himself off of his lover, trying to ignore the strange sensation it brought as he settled down beside him in bed.  
>Roy's chuckle came from deep within his chest.<p>

_Somehow, he always knows what to say. _"On that day," he rolled on his side to face Ed, and wrapped his arm around Ed's waist, "Anyone that walks into Headquarters, is blonde, and under five-seven, will be required to wear –"

Ed snorted, as if he had no idea what Roy had been about to say. "Yeah, yeah, tiny miniskirts. In your dreams, old man.. Any taller and you'd have to include yourself in that statement –I'm not such a puny little runt anymore, you know!" He grinned good-naturedly and was about to scoot closer to Roy to rest his head on his shoulder when he remembered stickiness that still clung in thick trails to his bare skin. Not wanting to get any on Roy, and starting to feel a bit uncomfortable himself, Edward quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to clean himself off with. Tossing it in the trash, he dove back under the covers and snuggled in close to Roy. He sighed peacefully, inhaling the man's scent and splayed a hand out across Roy's chest, feeling his heart beat strongly beneath his fingertips.  
>Roy curled his arm around Edward's waist, burying his nose in the crown of his head. Closing his eyes, he lost himself for a moment in the here and now...How soft the sheets were, how relaxed he felt lying there beside Ed, and how nice Edward's breath felt against his neck.<br>After a few minutes, Roy opened his eyes languidly and they found the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table. He sighed a little as he noted the time, and rubbed his cheek against the blond head under his. He raised his hand up and down Ed's bare back, eliciting a shiver out of the younger and stirring him for a moment. Roy then began to sit up in bed, pulling the blonde up with him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and leaned them both against the pillows.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ah, good. Really good, actually...Thanks," he mumbled into Roy's chest, feeling a little embarrassed at the memory of himself all but begging the man for sex.  
>"No more aphrodisiac-enhanced urges?" Roy chuckled as Ed swatted his chest lightly. He grabbed a hold of Ed's hand and held it tight in his own for a moment. "We don't know all of the side affects of that gas you made. There may be other effects that will come up later. Tell me if you feel odd at all tonight?"<p>

"Yeah, sure, well..." Ed trailed off, looking off into a random point in the distance, thinking. "I guess there's only one way to find out, right?" Really, he wasn't all that concerned seeing as how the worst seemed to be over: he was only exposed to that particular chemical one time and most of it probably left his system as soon as he exhaled.

Mostly, it was just hard to believe that he'd done any kind of permanent damage to himself when he felt so damn _good_. He gave a soft, contented moan then and closed his eyes, resting his head on the ridge of Roy's collarbone, having every intention of dozing off.

Roy smiled as he felt Edward relax against him, their bodies easily molding together. Roy rested his cheek on the blonde's head, as he rocked them both back and forth slowly. He picked up a lock of blond hair and wound it around his finger. Looking at the clock again, he tightened his grip a little on Ed's hand, which had fallen into his lap.

"We can't rest for too long. We'll have to clean ourselves up and get ready soon. I made dinner reservations for tonight."

"Mmm, dinner?" Ed immediately perked up at the mention of food. "Where're we going? …And you better not wimp out on me again, you stingy bastard!" He pouted slightly up at Roy.  
>Roy chuckled a little, pecking the edge of Edward's mouth.<p>

"I'm sorry, and you don't need to be worrying about that happening again. Oh, I forgot to mention, Riza says you can visit the office again." Roy moved both of his arms to around Ed's waist and moved his head to between his neck and shoulder. "As for the restaurant, you wouldn't believe me." He chuckled again as he kissed at Ed's neck.

"Hmm…" Ed purred happily and leaned into the caress.. "Why wouldn't I believe you? Try me," he drawled and craned his neck back to gently pull the edge of Roy's earlobe between his teeth. Getting his attention away from his neck, Ed arched up and pressed a lazy kiss to Roy's lips, letting out a soft, pleased sound at the warm contact.

Roy smirked into the kiss, and pulled back just a little. "Because I hardly believe it myself." He leaned forward and drew Ed's lower lip between his teeth, teasing it gently before releasing it to murmur, "We are going to a restaurant that Jean's girlfriend owns," as he slowly moved his fingers that were resting on Edward's bare hips in soothing circles.

"Havoc's girlfriend?" He asked, his tone laced with amusement. "You're right, I don't believe you. So we're staying home? ...You made a reservation for our kitchen table?" He chuckled softly at his own joke.

"That's right, you haven't heard." Roy chuckled burying his nose in Ed's neck again. "She actually asked him out about a month ago. He'd been moping dateless in her restaurant for many Friday nights, and she finally just asked him out one night out of the blue. Though I'm not sure if it was because she likes his looks or if she just wanted him to leave her single patrons alone." Roy laughed as he began to sit Ed and himself upright in bed, holding the smaller a bit tighter.

Ed smiled warmly and draped his arms over where Roy's held him.."So when exactly are these reservations for? Do we have to dress up?" He asked, letting his head fall to lay against Roy's chest.

Roy turned his head to the clock, and took note of the time.

"Well, we'll only have to dress up a little." Roy chortled as Edward scrunched his nose, and made a face at the thought of dressing up. "We have a little under an hour to get ready and that will give us time to walk there. We can go and take a bath before we get dressed." He scooped Ed into his lap, before standing and making his way to the door with the blonde snuggled in his arms.


End file.
